First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the product of $3$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $6x$ $6x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (6x - 3) = \color{orange}{3(6x-3)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{3(6x-3)}$ $3(6x-3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(6x-3)-8$.